Dragon Quest 9: Existence
by Sir Moonedge
Summary: 5 years after the defeat of Corvus, A new evil rises... The god of time, Chronos, tainted by evil is bent on destroying the world. Four brave young souls step up to the challenge. Can they defeat Chronos and save the world?


Chapter 1: The Dream

"The reason for our existence is so we can eventually cease to exist..."

"Whoa..." Dante said as he awoke "What the hell was that dream? It was kind of freaky."

"Ugh, today's the anniversary of my family's death... 7 years... 7 long years..." he said to himself while making some tea.

Dante is a 17 year old Gladiator who lives in the town of Coffinwell and he has always wanted to be a famous adventurer. So one day he got tired of his life without a family or friends and set off, trying to find his way in life. Unfortunately he was attacked by some monsters and knocked unconscious in a matter of seconds before he could fight back.

"Yo... Are you alive buddy? Answer me, oh come on man just wake the fuck up already!" Someone yelled.

"Huh... Who.. are you? And where am I?" Dante weakly replied.

"You my friend are at my house in Stornway. I found you near Coffinwell with a rusty sword and little armour, but your here now and you're safe. My name is Sam; I found you and brought you back to my house. Sure it was far to take you half way across the world... But I do anything for, well almost anything, but you know what I mean. Anyways so why the fucks were you lying knocked out in the middle of a monster infested field? I mean really! Are you retarded?"

"No I just wanted to be a famous adventurer so I tried my hand at combat, turns out that monsters actually fight back unlike training dummies..."

"Uh, no shit Sherlock, they're monsters not fucking retards, now you got really injured so you're going to have to stay here. Like I already said, my name is Sam, I am a Paladin, my past time is killing stuff, and not letting it get to me. If you ever want to join me, I'd be happy to let you in to my club..."

"How many people are involved in this club of yours?"

"One, me. But I plan on getting more people before something awesome happens."

"What do you define as awesome?"

"The legend of the slimes coming true?"

"Which is? Sorry I'm quite clueless when it comes to your bullshit legends especially after you called me retarded, back in Coffinwell the only legend we had, was about the people from across the ocean. If I'm not mistaken, it was about how that a holy warrior or something about angering the gods or something and sending down the messenger of hell down to the world causing the apocalypse, but I'm not sure."

"... That sounds fucking scary."

"Yeah! But it won't happen."

"How are you so sure?"

"Uh, because I don't think it's going to happen, duh."

"Well just because you think it doesn't mean it won't happen!"

"Of course not, its just means that I don't think its going to happen, that's all."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Want to go get a drink at the Quester's Rest?"

"What the fuck is that? A bar?"

"Yes."

"Alright."

Later that evening, after Dante and Sam got drunk and stumbled their way back to Sam's house and fell asleep, Dante awoke after hearing strange noises, he wandered into the field only to be ambushed by a few hammerhoods.

"For fuck's sake..." he said under his breath

The trio of hammerhoods rushed at him, he pulled out his rusty sword and swung at the middle one, cutting its hammer in half, and right away he took his sword, gripped it hard and impaled the little monster. He swung his sword in the air and flung the dead body towards the one on the left. The hammerhood was stunned by the attack and Dante quickly pried the hammer from its hands and pounded it until it died. He quickly tossed the hammer and dashed towards the final one, sword in hand he felt a strange sensation, it felt as if he had gotten stronger. His sword slowly ignited and at that moment Dante jumped in the air, swinging the ignited sword downwards with a gigantic yell, and sliced the final hammerhood in half. Dante panting from the exhaustion of the battle, collapsed on the ground in an instant. He soon awoke, and he got up, dusted himself off, and kept training. By dawn, he was quite the able fighter, he went back to Sam's house, told him what happened, got some breakfast and was off again, this time with Sam right behind him.

"Are you serious? You actually killed three hammerhoods?" Asked Sam.

"Yes, I did, and the last one I killed with my new technique... Dragon Slash!" Dante exclaimed with joy.

"Well, what do you feel like doing now?"

"Let's go kill some big monster!"

"Well, the last remaining Hexagoon alive died a few years ago, but we can always go explore the Hexagon anyways."

"The Hexagon? What is that?"

"A big dungeon that connects Angel Falls with Stornway."

"Ok, let's go. It sounds fun."

Later that night they stumbled upon a small glowing rock, Dante picked it up and looked at it.

"What is this thing?" Dante asked

"Why are you asking me?"

"Don't know, just wondering."

"Alright."

A few minutes later the rock started glowing even more and it flew out of Dante's hand and was flying towards a hole in a wall, then the wall opened and a Slime Knight jumped out and attacked them.

"Holy shit!" Dante exclaimed

"Don't worry about it." Sam replied

"Ok then, if you say so."

Just then Sam pulled out his Iron Axe, and ran quickly evading the attacks of the monster; Dante unsheathed his sword and ran towards the monster swinging wildly around hoping to hit a vital area, yet failing. Sam quickly rolled behind it getting in three quick strikes. Dante finding this as an opportunity to survey the area for items of use, he only found a little black and red rock. Dante picked it up and tossed it backwards and hit the Slime Knight. The rock exploded and the Slime knight died.

"Huh... You found a Rockbomb shard, nice shot my friend." Sam said happily

"Aw... I wanted to kill it with my sword." Dante said

"Whatever, you killed it. That's that."

"Let's kill some more stuff." Dante said encouragingly

"Alright, if we must..." Sam said, shaking his head

After four hours of training, Sam and Dante were quite ample fighters. Dante was throwing rocks at a wall, and one rock went through the wall.

"What the fuck..." He whispered to himself

"What happened?" Sam asked

"I'm not quite sure... The rock just went through the wall..."

"Ok then... Why don't we go through the wall then?" Sam asked puzzled

"Because some giant monster might come out and kill us and eat our faces then steal our souls and then step on us and we will die..."

"What... The... Fuck..." Sam said in an annoyed tone

After 20 minutes of contemplating whether to go through the wall or not, Dante finally decided to go.


End file.
